1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand tool sets and more particularly to a hand tool set which is able to be assembled in the form of a robotic structure having a human form.
2. Description of Related Art
Appel et al., U.S. Pat. No. D261,540 describes a combined toy bucket and tools therefor.
Guegan et al., U.S. Pat. No. D374,466 describes a figurine shaped screwdriver for toys.
Paczko, U.S. Pat. No. D277,203 describes a toy plier design.
Sahler, U.S. Pat. No. D273,212 describes a toy tape measure.
Bradley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,819 describes a socket wrench having a rotatable cylindrical body with an elongated interior channel for storing a plurality of nuts. The channel has a nut opening at a first end for receiving and removing nuts from the channel. A longitudinally slidable and axially rotatable roller grip assembly is provided on the exterior of the body. The roller grip assembly is attached to an interior backplate that moves longitudinally within the body channel. The roller grip assembly allows an operator both to urge the stored nuts toward the nut opening of the wrench, eject the nuts from the chamber, and to hold the wrench while the body is rotating.
Huang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,413 describes a handle for a hand tool, including a hollow handle body and a cover covered on the handle body at the bottom, wherein the handle body has a bottom chamber, an inside annular groove around the bottom chamber, a hexagonal coupling hole longitudinally disposed at the front end in communication with the bottom chamber, a transverse hole perpendicularly extending from the hexagonal coupling hole to the periphery, and a springy strip suspending in the transverse hole adjacent to the hexagonal coupling hole, the springy strip having a raised portion facing the hexagonal coupling hole for holding down a driving shaft in the hexagonal coupling hole for holding a tool bit; the cover has a plurality of split upright barrels for holding tool bits, two arched connecting walls connected between the split upright barrels, and a circular chamber defined within the arched connecting walls for holding a driving shaft, each of the split upright barrels having a transverse rib forced into engagement with the inside annular groove of the handle body.
Solutions to tool storage have been created since the first tool box was made commercially available. The prior art comprises a wide range of tool set and tool set storage boxes or cases. Such combinations are very well known. Some of these cases hold tools in formed wells such that each tool may be matched with its intended storage space. Others of these cases provide non-form fitting compartments for accepting various tools in a less organized manner. The present invention diverges from these prior art approaches by using a tool chest that is adapted for storing some of the smaller hand tools such as allen wrenches and wrench sockets within an interior space as with most tool cases, but storing larger tools externally so that the entire tool chest and tool set resemble a human figure.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
A tool set is mounted within and on a tool case having tool receiving means supporting a first portion of the plurality of hand tools within the tool case and tool attachment means engaging a second portion of the plurality of hand tools exteriorly. The tool case and the second portion of the hand tools, together, roughly resemble a human form. The tool case is generally cylindrical in shape resembling a human torso and has a side wall terminating with opposing closed ends, and provides an access door in the side wall for access to an interior space within the tool case for storage of smaller tools. The important aspects of the invention, as described below, is to provide an organized assembly of tools to improve and make tool storage for convenient. A further value of the tool set is to create an improved understanding of the use of tools and to make leaning the use of tools and the differences between them easier to grasp.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that provides advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of storing a variety of tools in a manner that the tools are readily visible and convenient to select.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of easy assembly.
A still further objective is to provide such an invention capable of resembling a human form to create a novelty value for improving teaching of tools use and handling.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.